Be Careful what you Wish for
by Skate-815
Summary: sam and phil see a shooting star at the office when they're working late. a happy sp story for a change, so please R&R! tis a one shot


**Ive been writing depressing sp fics lately, and this is what I did to make up for it. Enjoy

* * *

Be Careful What You Wish For**

Sam stifled a yawn as she dragged herself up the stairs to CID. She glanced at her watch. She'd hoped to be at home and in bed by now, but Amy Tennent case had finally been resolved that day, and while she was happy for James and his daughter, it meant _a lot _of paperwork.

The uniform officers on night shift were beginning to file in, and Sam nodded to each of them, rather than waste the energy it took to greet them out loud. CID was deserted as was the norm in the night time. She didn't bother to turn on the light, just walked silently through the room and into the DIs' office.

"Hey Sam" His voice made her jump, but she didn't even turn around to answer him, she just went on putting what she needed into her handbag.

"Hey Phil. What you doing here?"

"I'm behind on my paperwork. I heard you found Amy"

"Yeah"

"They should have put you on the case months ago." Sam smiled wearily and finally turned to face him. He looked exhausted too, but he was looking at her with a lot of concern in those dark brown eyes

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, "You got much more to do?"

"Not much"

"Then you can take me home. I think I'll fall asleep at the wheel if I have to drive myself"

"Okay" he nodded, looking pleased, "Go get me some coffee, will you?"

"What am I, your slave?" she teased, but went to get it anyway. By the time she had returned, Phil was away from his computer, standing at the window

"You know, this is why you always have so much to do" Sam said, placing his coffee on his desk, "You're so easily distracted"

"There's a shooting star" he said, not moving

"So?" Sam rolled her eyes, "Hurry up with the paperwork. I want to get home sometime tonight!"

"Lighten up a bit. I'll do it later" he brushed off, and moved so she would have room to stand beside her. She walked almost automatically beside him, to stand next to the window, to look at the unremarkable sight he seemed so fixated with. She shivered, and wondered why no one ever seemed to close the windows in this room. He leaned closer to her, and whispered,

"Make a wish"

"Don't be stupid Phil"

"Come on Sam. I told you Stuart would make you a bore." She glared at him, but relented. Anything to make him hurry up.

"Only if you do too"

"I will" he promised.

"Fine" she wondered what she could possibly wish for. There was nothing that she particularly wanted, or needed. Not that it mattered. It wasn't like it would possibly come true. Then it hit her. She knew exactly what she wanted.

"Done?" he asked. She nodded, and he said, "Me too."

"Can you get on with your work now?" he sighed and looked at her as if he thought her request was unreasonable, "Or I'll just have to call a cab before I fall asleep here."

"I'll do it" he sighed again, sitting down in his chair and starting to type. Sam went back to the window, and stared out of it, head propped up by hand. Curiosity compelled her to ask,

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that or it won't come true."

"You really expect it to come true anyway?" there was no sarcasm in her voice, just surprise

"Nope, but I need all the luck I can get." The room fell silent, save for the clicking of Phil's keyboard.

"How are you going to get back to work tomorrow if I take you home?" he asked

"You'll have to come and get me"

"Whatever will people think when they see us come in together?" Phil smirked

"I can imagine Stuart's reaction already" Sam laughed. Phil chuckled too, and stood, clicking save

"You done already?"

"Can't be bothered doing anymore" he said, and Sam didn't tell him off like a good DI should. She was just too tired to care.

* * *

When they reached her house, Sam was desperate to climb into her warm bed and sleep for as long as possible before work tomorrow, but something made her turn to Phil and ask,

"Want to come in for a while?"

"Okay" he sounded surprised. He gets out of the car quickly, almost as if he's afraid she'll change her mind.

Minutes later, they were in her living room and Phil was holding a bottle of her best wine. Instead of sitting on the seats like normal people would, they were both sitting on the floor,

"To us" Phil said, and they clinked their glasses, "The best officers in Sunhill"

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"I would. We're great." He grinned

"To us then" she took a large gulp.

"So what did you wish for?" he asked, moving closer to her, so their bodies were touching.

"I can't tell you that" she smirked, "It might not come true if I tell you"

"I thought you didn't believe in that"

"I don't, but when you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine"

"But I can't tell you mine…"

"If I guess it, can you tell me?"

"I suppose. You only have three guesses though."

"Okay…" Sam sat back and thought, "You want Madison back from Australia,"

"Nope" Phil shook his head, "Well I do, but…"

"But it isn't what you wished for…" she finished for him, "Okay… Alfie back from Cardiff?" He shook his head again, "Well I don't know what else it could be"

"I know what yours was" he said smugly

"Go on"

"You want a certain DS to stop stalking you"

"I know you're fond of me, Phil, but I wouldn't call it stalking"

"Not me! Stuart!"

"I hardly see Stuart anymore."

"That's because I told him to back off"

"Well you shouldn't have. And anyway, that wasn't what I wished for"

"Then was it that I would hurry up and finish my paperwork so you could get home?"

"How did you know?"

"I just know you better than you know me"

"That's not true!"

"Go on then, you have one last guess. What did I wish for?" Sam considered this carefully, before deciding that even if she was wrong, he would be too distracted to care. It was really a win/win situation. She touched his cheek and slowly turned his head to face her. She hesitated for a moment. There would be no going back after this. In that moment, he sat perfectly still, staring into her eyes, and it was the raw emotion she saw there, the hope and the love, that made her decision for her. She leant forward slowly and kissed him softly.

"That was what you wished for" she said confidently

"More or less" he said, with a smile, "And I told you it would only have come true if I'd said what it was. You'd just have laughed."

"Probably" she agreed

"Want to go somewhere after work tomorrow?"

"Like where?" she asked suspiciously

"Wherever you want. I'll be paying."

"Somewhere expensive then" she joked, not feeling at all tired now that her real wish had come true.

* * *

**yeah, crap ending, but it had to end somewhere!**

**reviews are love**


End file.
